Thunderstorm
by Dori4n
Summary: Prompt from a tumblr friend. "Balthazar had always admired Castiel and he eventually confess his love to him. Castiel asks some advice to Dean, knowing not how to deal with it. Plus wing!kink pretty please."


"Dean, I need your help."

Okay, this time it really came from nowhere. Dean didn't like this way Cas had to simply appeared from thin air, no matter when or when, but this time… Damn, he was under a shower! Cas was in the bathroom.

"Fuck Cas! Proper time! You know the concept?"

"But I… I really need your advice."

The angel's voice sound tensed, stressed, almost freaked out. So maybe for once Dean had to listen.

"Okay, explain me while I finish my shower, if it ain't too urgent."

"It is not… Really urgent. But you are the only person I know who is really well-informed about…"

He hesitated for a second and behind the curtain, Dean's frown. What was this about?

"Sexual intercourse."

Dean almost choked on the water he had in his mouth. He was expecting some angelic troubles, a new monster or demonic plan… Not this.

He stuck his head out of the shower cubicle and stared at him.

Castiel was standing up in the middle on the bathroom, his trench-coat hanging loosely on his shoulders. He was looking at his hands and twisting his fingers. And if Dean wasn't wrong… He was blushing like a fucking teenage chick in front of her crush.

The hunter couldn't hold back an amused smile before going back under the water.

"Okay… Talk to me Cas, what's going on? Finally decided to lose your virginity with a hot little thing like Chastity?"

He did his best to hide his wide amused smile.

"No. But I… Someone just… Manifested an vivid interest toward me. And I do not actually know what I should do."

Wow, that was hard for Dean to hold back his laugh. The way Cas had to talk about it made it sound like a really serious business. But hey, his angel was asking for advice. About sex. Dean couldn't leave him like this.

"Okay Cas. Tell me who it is."

"I… Would rather not. If you don't mind."

"Uh… Why that? Are you shy?"

"I just would rather not tell."

"Okay… If you're uncomfortable with that I wont insist. What did this mysterious admirer told you exactly?"

"Well… This person just told me that she thought I was… Brave, that I did not deserved to fall. She told me she was grateful for all I did for my people. She… Confessed she had always admired me and that… She…"

The angel's voice faded as if he wasn't sure he should say the rest of this sentence.

The hunter rolled his eyes under the hot water and sighed.

"That she what? C'mon Cas, it's me, what are you afraid of?"

He heard the angel take a deep breath before ending very quick.

"She said that she was in love with me for very long now and… And that… That shehadaveryprofounddesirform e."

Dean had to think a few second to figure out what Cas did exactly say and when he did, he burst out laughing and stuck his head out of the curtain once again to see a very embarrassed angel.

"Well go ahead tiger. Unless you don't like her at all?"

"I… Do. Actually I… Have really deep and sweet feelings for… this person."

"Do I know her? Come on, tell me that."

Castiel avoided Dean's eyes and whispered.

"Yes."

"Well, so go to her, grab her by her lapel or whatever she's wearing and kiss her. Then, things should go on their own."

"But… But I don't have any experience in…"

"And so what? If this person is not as inexperienced as you are, I guess she would know exactly what to do."

He giggled, seeing Cas blushing even more. But the angel finally nodded.

"So… I just go to this person and… Kiss her. Do I have to say something before or after?"

Dean stared at him, stunned by how virgin he was.

"Cas, dude, if there is something you want to tell her, you will know it at the right moment, don't worry. So now, I'm gonna end my shower and get out of there and when I'll do, I don't want to see your feathery ass. Am I clear?"

"Thank you Dean. And… I will see if there is something I want to tell him."

Then, in a flutter, Castiel was gone. And something was ringing in Dean's head.

"Him? Cas what the…"

He had been thinking about Rachel the whole time… But… There could only be one person, one "him" matching with what Castiel told him. Someone glad about what he did, someone close to him and that the brothers knew.

"Oh Cas no! Not this sonofabitch!"

Balthazar was peacefully walking from his kitchen to his indecently luxurious living room, a glass of fine scotch in the hand. He knew that Castiel wouldn't be comfortable with his little declaration, but the little brother literally flew away after looking at him with panicked eyes. Balthazar wasn't blaming him, he knew his brother too well for that and only hoped that the angel wasn't mad at him and would eventually come back.

But he wasn't expecting this.

He just had time to hear the usual angelic flutter before two hands caught his shirt and two lips crashed on his.

Time seemed to stand still for a while until the sound of shattering glass woke them up. Balthazar's drink had fell on the floor, spattering the two angel's shoes and the expensive carpet with 12 years old whiskey. So, Castiel finally let him go and began to talk fast and messy, as he was about to run out of air.

"I am sorry I ran away. I should not have. I did not want to let you think what you told me left me cold. I was scared. I did not know what to do. Now I do. I am sorry Balthazar."

And he tried to kiss him again. But his brother grabbed his shoulder and kept him in place.

"Wow! Easy Cassi. Don't get me wrong, I'm quite glad you came back. But slow down, eager little angel. I thought you weren't interested."

Castiel lowered his head with a hint of shame, his hands still clenched on Balthazar's vest.

"Well… That is not true. I just did not know what to do. How to react. It is a bit scaring, but I can trust you, can't I?"

Balthazar smiled softly to his brother and allowed his fingers to reach toward Castiel's face, brushing his cheek.

"You can. I do hope you understand well about what this is. It's not only about sex or gratitude. Well, about gratitude yes, certainly. Sex too, maybe. But it's most about you. Simply you Cassi. About who you are, what you are."

He sighed softly, looking down at the little angel still stuck against him.

Castiel was staring at his brother like he was the sun and stars but deep down in his bright blue eyes, there was a hint of fear. This was a whole new situation for Castiel.

He knew how to be a soldier, how to fight, how to obey. He knew how to drawn in the battle, how to lead a garrison, how to sacrifice himself to save his people. He also knew how to think, how to rebel, how to throw away orders for the greater good, even if it have to cost him his Grace. He knew how to be hated because they didn't understand what he did.

But he didn't knew what to do with all those feelings. He had been told to love humanity, the whole humanity, equally, and so did he. He had been told to love his brothers, his whole family, equally, and so did he.

Now, he was loving one of them more than the others, more than Earth, more than humanity. Balthazar's voice was like a delicate music in the haze of Castiel's thinking.

"You saved us. I mean, most of us weren't even able to imagine freedom and yet, you brought it to us. You gave so much little brother, so much for us. And I'm so furious that they still don't get the incredible importance of what you did for them, for us. Now I know how blind we have been. Our orders didn't came from God, we were the puppets of a bunch of megalomaniac archangels. And look at you…"

Along with his words, Balthazar could see his brother's eyes began to glow. This blue, this incredibly pure blue. It was like diving slowly into an ocean of expression. Castiel didn't express things on his face, it was all in his eyes.

Balthazar slid his thumb along his brother's jaw.

"Look at what you did. You freed us. You lose yourself in the fight and you freed us all. So screw all those pathetic ignorant up there. I'm grateful and I'll support you until the end."

Suddenly the light flickered. Nothing demonic, it was just Castiel's grace getting out of control.

Someone was grateful, someone truly thought he did the right thing. Castiel could fell his vessel's heart racing faster along with his Grace pounding inside the tiny flesh shell. Suddenly he saw things more beautiful than they were a second before.

This room wasn't just a simple living room now. The red velvet curtains seemed to be made in the most precious fabric ever, the couch and chairs looked like some king's furniture. The chandelier hanging at the ceiling was made of of the purest crystal ever, reflecting the light in spectrum human's eyes would never be able to see.

Castiel was slowly getting overwhelmed by all those strange emotions, those things he had never thought about before. He knew his Grace was pouring out of his body, through his eyes, hands and every pore of his skin.

This time, when Balthazar leaned down to kiss him, it was more than just a kiss. It was meaningful and everything seemed to suddenly make sense.

As their lips brushed against each others a flash enlighten the room. The second after, Castiel was clinging to his brother, his hands buried in his hair and kissed him with all his heart, not really aware that his wings had exploded in his back.

Balthazar took a sight on them and smiled against Castiel's mouth.

His little bother's wings were ashen grey but they were not made of material feathers, not exactly. They were made of grace and light. They were made of storm cloud and lightning, of fire and rage, of love and forgiveness. Like all the angel's wings.

They looked like feathers but they smelled like tempest and petrichor. They were drawn like feathers but they felt like stardust under Balthazar's fingers and sent electrifying jolts through his hands.

The light above them kept flickering, more violently along with their kiss, crackling when their tongues met, in rhythm with their vessels' hearts racing.

When they finally parted, something had definitely changed. They looked into each other's eyes and they saw Home. Their long lost Eden, their shattered Heaven. All those things so screwed in the sky, all those things they have been longing for were here, in each other's eyes. How could they have missed it for so long?

Next moves came quite naturally, Balthazar softly pushing away Castiel's old coat, dropping his jacket, freeing him from his tie. And Castiel sliding his glowing hands under his brother's shirt, searching for his skin, for this alien but needed contact.

And all this time, their lips were stuck against one another, tasting, discovering, learning.

Soon, the younger was lying on his back on the couch, his brother leaning down above him. Balthazar's tongue running on his chest made him jump a bit, but it was too good, too soft to resist.

At this time all the house's lights were flickering violently and they threaten to explode when Balthazar's wings appeared. His were more like a burning sunset, orange and golden with a hint of crimson. They smelled like open fire and summer night and felt like liquid flames.

The more their skin were touching, the more their grace were glowing. Or maybe it was the other way around. Whatever the reason was, they were connected in many more way than any mortal could ever be.

Their mind were mixing, allowing them to communicate beyond language. Their hearts were pounding in rhythm as their emotions were echoing. Their graces were filling the room, drawing evanescent ribbons of light in the living room. Slowly, everything seemed to be basked in the glow of their grace, everything began to shine as the lights kept flashing on and off.

Castiel ran his hands through his brother's feathers, panting under him. They were warm and soft. They were bright and so real. They felt like home under his fingers. And the more Cas' fingers were caressing his wings, the more Balthazar was trembling.

When he whispered at Castiel's ear, his voice had become more than just his vessel's voice. His true voice was showing under the fine tone and elegant accent, humming underneath, harmonious, divine, more real than anything in this room, in this world.

"I love you little brother."

Along with his words, he was kissing Cas' neck and undressing him.

"I love you so much. As fallen as you can be. I know now, I don't need Heaven any more as long as I have you."

Maybe it was those hands on his vessel's skin, maybe it was this grace beating against his, maybe it was Balthazar's wings under his finger, maybe it was those words softly whispered. The fact was that Castiel was panting, his entire being begging for more.

Dean had been right. Now he knew exactly what to do, what to say.

"I love you too."

His true voice was even closer than Balthazar's under Jimmy's deep tone, making the glass of the windows trembling violently.

"It is a shame it took me so long to acknowledge this. You have me. You've always had me and will have me forever."

He spread his own wings around his brother, his gray and stormy feathers mixing with Balthazar's fiery ones. After all, they weren't really in this plan of reality, they weren't actually material, so the setting wasn't something relevant.

Balthazar spread his, mirroring Castiel's movement and soon their feathers were entangled. Outside, along with their loud sighs and kisses, a heavy clap of thunder echoed over the place.

Two angels were naked against each others, loving each others in every level of their being, mixing their vessel's body, their grace and their mind.

Castiel's legs were soon wrapped around his brother's waist and when Balthazar slid into him, their wings flashed once and the rain began to fall.

There were things that could fucked up any weather forecast, and two heavenly being loving each others was definitely something unpredictable and messing with the climate.

They whispered Enochians sweet words, things meaning, to sum up: "I love you.", "I have been waiting for you.", "I am not leaving you.". And one word, one word coming often on their lips, one word meaning a the same time "brother", "lover", "mate" and "chosen one".

Along with each of Balthazar's moan, there was a light flashing in the sky.

Along with each of Castiel's whine, there was a clap of thunder above the city.

Along with each kiss they shared, the wind was singing louder.

It certainly was the most incredible and beautiful storm ever seen, the lightnings drawing surreal pattern over the gray clouds.

In the end, they were clinging to each other's wings, moving in rhythm, kissing over and over again, their grace filling now the whole house with light ribbons reminding of the northern light.

When their bodies came, at the exact same moment, so did their grace and all the electrical system of the house exploded.

All around them it was raining glass shards and sparks as all the light bulbs were shattering and every windows turned into glass powder as their voices whined in chorus.

Outside, the mortals were witnessing the most amazing storm ever. The sky was black, lightning running across the dark clouds, thunder was cracking and rumbling and the rain seemed to be brighter, as if every single drop was in fact a tiny liquid diamond. The whole city was twinkling and sparkling because two angels finally decided that they could love someone over the rest, over the entire Creation.

In the end, they were simply looking deep in each other's eyes, glowing in the dark of the house and they whispered in a perfect chord.

"I am yours as long as you will be mine."

For the first time since Heaven had began to crumble, two angels were truly happy.


End file.
